


Not Meant to Know

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Matelotage, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gets an eyefull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 171

From the time she was a little girl, Elizabeth Swann was fascinated by pirates.

Even after her ordeal aboard the _Black Pearl_ , she still thought about adventures on the high seas. Though she was happy with Will, there was a part of her that still longed to run away, to find freedom.

So there was a part of her that was thrilled to sail with Jack again. She thought she wanted to learn everything there was to know about pirating.

That is, until she found Pintel bending Ragetti over one of the canons, their pants around their ankles.

"'Ello, poppet."


End file.
